


Even gods have flaws

by chiriil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: GT, M/M, Macro/Micro, Multi, Vore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12785715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiriil/pseuds/chiriil
Summary: Pretty snazzy title for a vore fic huh





	1. Prelude

“I don’t want to have to leave, I-” His voice breaks as he sobs. He hastily wiped his tears with a sleeve of his sweater. 

“You don’t have to.” The figure responds gently.

“You don’t understand, I do!” He shouts, ignoring how loud he’s being. “Where- where else would I go?” Arms thrown up defensively, he turns away from them.

“Earth.”

His face is red, puffy, and streaked with tears, his breath catching again and stopping him from retorting. “What?” A quick question, met with a relaxed smile and subtle nod.

The figure, cloaked in blue, drifts closer and settles onto the roof next to him. The long hood they don curls around them with a short gust of wind.

“What’s Earth?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you couldn’t tell from the tags, this is a vore fic and will have gt / trash content. (Also everyone dies but it’s ok this is homestuck)
> 
> The first few chapters are alright but past that no garuntees


	2. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat meets some of the fellow Earth-C inhabitants

“Are you ready?” A familiar voice asked giddily. 

“I’ve been ready for the last three sweeps John, just let me see already.” As the figure- who he came to know as John-‘s hands left karkats face, he stared only for a brief second at the new world. Then he screamed, screwing his eyes shut, ducking and covering his head. 

“It’s alright, this sun won’t hurt you.” Reluctantly he relaxes, looking up and forcing his eyes open again. The sunlight feels pleasantly warm. He wasn’t hurt.   
Standing around him, he noticed were unfamiliar humans and trolls. One in particular - the familiar slope of her horns, the symbol on her shirt- stood out. As soon as his eyes landed on her she sprung forward to embrace him in a long hug. Her hair smelled like the ocean; still damp.

“We’re so glad you’re here!” She says, bubbly personality showing with the smile in her words. Finally releasing him, she keeps one hand on his shoulder as she looks him over. With a warm smile she steps back and lets another less familiar person take her place in front of him. 

Still slack-jawed, probably from being hugged by the freaking heiress, his eyes land on an array of red, white, and shades.

“‘Sup.” He greets him with a single nod.

“Eugh, who are you?” He asks, stepping back from the dizzying amount of bright red this idiot had wrapped himself in.

“Dave. Nice to meet you.” he smiled eerily. “Karkat.” Hands in his pockets, he watches calmly as all kinds of emotions flit across the grey face - confusion, anger, fear.

“H-how do you know my name?” Taking another few steps back he eyes over the figure again.

Before Dave could answer - another person steps in next to him, wearing a dark sweater, sweatpants, and a revolution symbol hanging from his neck. As he pans upwards, his gaze settles on two short, nubby horns sticking out from a mess of black hair.

“It’s been a while.” He states, not moving any closer. His eyes are red- not rustblood red, mutant red. And no one here seemed to notice.

“How are you here?” Karkat demands after a short silence. “They should have killed you!” He ends with an angry, confused yell. Without a word the unfamiliar mutant takes a single step forward, puts a hand on his shoulder, and kneels so he’s looking up at him.

“Look at me.” His voice is rough, but gentle. “You know me.”

“No I don’t!” Karkat insists, pulling away from him.

“Yes, you do.” He tugs down the neck of his sweater, lifting his head so the other could see. A birthmark of sorts, resembling a wound dripping blood, cuts across his neck to his collarbone. 

Karkat instinctively glances down at his neck even though it was covered by his shirt. He lifts a hand up, hesitantly, fingers brushing at the hem of his shirt like he was trying to feel if it was still there. Mouth shut tight and brow furrowed, he falls into another hug before anyone else could see him crying. 

To his surprise, no one else laughed or made any comment. They kept to themselves, even when the two drew back from each other, and karkat could look into his own ruby-red eyes again. A tear falls from his face too- the same color red as his own. Well, it is his own. Turning back to John, he found a hand outstretched, an offer for him to accept.

So he did.


	3. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, jake, karkat and jade go on a short adventure

“Why does this stuff smell so bad?”

“Well, you’re not supposed to put so much of it on, for one-”

“Well, I can’t exactly get it back in the bottle, can I?” He replies sarcastically, setting a bright orange tube of sunscreen down on the dresser next to him.

His warm-grey hands were coated in it, having been too aggressive and getting more than he wanted from it. Moving most of it to his other hand, he continued smearing it onto his face and neck, trying uselessly to rub it in. His whole face felt greasy, like he hadn’t showered in a week.

“Here, I’ll take some.” John holds his hands out after pushing his sleeves up. Hastily, Karkat wipes the surplus of lotion on the offered hands, leaving him with a more manageable amount. The rest he manages to use up on his arms, even though they’d be covered by his sleeves.

After they’d both been thoroughly coated in sunscreen (despite John insisting he wouldn’t need it, with the Earth’s sun being dimmer than Alternia’s), John grabbed his bag and they both set out. The bright green and light blue sky, complete with puffy clouds drifting by, was still an odd sight. The last week had given him time to recover from the sudden change of location, but he was still getting used to things like going out unprotected in the middle of a sunny day. 

The pair walked down the paved street, past countless human houses - most similar but not identical. Each had a lawnring, light paint, and it’s own little details to distinguish it by. One had a bright pink door and trim, one was covered by ivy climbing the structure on all sides, another looked more like a cabin built from leveled logs with a tall evergreen standing guard behind it. And another - had a garden. Flowers of all colors sprouted across the lawn, long vines with flat leaves draped themselves across the porch and spilled out onto the front steps.

They walked up to the door, stepping around the plants, and John knocked. A moment later the door swung open and they were greeted by another of John’s friends - long dark hair, almost oversized round glasses circling her bright green eyes. The freckles scattered across her cheeks lip up her face as much as her smile, buckteeth and all.

“Hi guys!” She greeted them cheerfully, stepping back to invite them inside. 

The inside of the house mirrored the outside - a potted plant sat on every windowsill, stretching out towards the sunlight spilling in from every pane. Some fell over the edge of their containers, reaching out to an adjacent window or two. Bigger, heavier pots lined the windowed walls, filled with taller plants that could reach up to the windows on their own. Scattered around the living room were countless water bottles- some full, some halfway, others empty. 

“What a good time to stop in!” She comments, leading the two through the house to the backyard. It easily stretched over an acre, every inch of it overflowing with vegetation. The occasional tree dots the landscape and offers a small spot of shade. “Everything is starting to bloom!” She smiles even wider, hands clasped under her chin as she looks over her vast garden. 

“This place looks great! Did you do all this yourself?” John asks. 

“Not exactly! I got some help from Jane and Fef to get things started.” She admits. What’d started as an empty plot of land had been turned into her dream garden. 

“Why would the heiress help you plant a garden?” Karkat interrupted, a bit skeptical. 

“She’s a life player! She and jane made sure they lived long enough to sustain themselves!” Jade answered cheerily, though for karkat the statement only raised more questions. “What do you say we go on an adventure?”

“Sure! I’m down.” John looks expectantly at the troll, who begrudgingly nods. 

“Jake is around here somewhere, I may have lost track of him.” She comments bashfully, before calling out “Jake!” with her hands cupped to her mouth. Her voice carries out over the field easily, and a moment later a sudden movement near the back steps draws her attention downwards. 

She takes a few steps to the edge of the porch, kneeling down as a minuscule figure makes its way to the steps. Clad in khaki shorts, a dirty tee shirt, and a green jacket, he accepts the offer of her outstretched hands and climbs up onto them. Carefully standing up, she walks back over to John and karkat, holding none other than the aforementioned Jake. 

“Hi!” He waves up at them, grinning. “I was just headed back.”

“Good timing! John and karkat agreed to go on an adventure!” She said. 

“I heard,” He replied, looking back over to John. “What kind of adventure?”

“We might as well join you.” John answered. After all, jake knew the most about adventuring, and had probably spent all morning exploring the garden- he probably knew his way around by now. 

“That works!” Jade said, setting Jake down a few feet away from everyone else. A look of concentration on her face, she put her hands out in front of her, both in an ‘L’ shape like she was miming taking a picture, and slowly slid her hands closer together. With a blinding flash of green light, both of them were a bit stunned and left with spotty vision. 

Rubbing at his eyes, karkat reluctantly opened them again. John was much farther away than he was a moment ago. And, looking around, he almost didn’t recognize where he was. 

“You alright?” Jake, now considerably louder, asked as he jogged over to meet them. After a nod the brothers walked over to where karkat still stood, clearly disoriented. 

“What. The fuck. Just happened?” He asked, still looking around until he spotted jade, who hadn’t moved an inch. 

Her ruby-red shoes were now taller than all of them, and she was careful not to move much as she kneeled down again. She rested her hands, face up, on the ground in front of them. Jake got on without hesitation. John put a hand on karkat's shoulder, trying to give him an encouraging look before joining jake in her cupped hands. 

Hesitantly, even though it felt like he had cinderblock shoes, he followed them. Her hands were pleasantly warm, and considerably clean for having likely been gardening all day.

“This is weird.” He stated quietly. Neither of them laughed, but Jake smiled at the thought of this being normal. It practically was at this point. Everyone had a neat trick or two they could play with their godtier powers, it just so happens jade tended to use hers more often. 

Taking care to walk a bit slower than usual, being mindful of karkat, she made her way back over to the steps. After allowing the three to disembark close to where Jake had shown up, she goes through the same motions as before, soon joining them at the same stature.

“Let’s go!” She announces, marching off into the garden and letting the others fall into line behind her.

Karkat falls back to walk beside John. “None of you guys find this weird as hell?”

“We’ve been through a lot weirder.” He answers simply, shrugging the question off. 

Surrounded by all shades of green, jade led the way, seemingly aimlessly through the labyrinth of plants. Karkat had to stop both jake and John from picking up every neat rock they walked past. It was rare for them to pass any man-made refuse, since they hadn’t been on the planet for very long and had a limited population - so the bottle cap they found pushed into the dirt was an exception to the ‘I’m not carrying stuff back for you’ rule. It still shone in the sunlight, and when they unearthed it it was half their height. Jake claimed it, since he wanted to carry it, and tucked it under his arm as they continued. 

A sudden shadow passed over them before disappearing as quickly as it came. They slowed, glancing up warily. 

“What was that?” Jake asked, staying put while jade started climbing the nearest flower stem to get a better view of what’d passed them. 

Clinging to the flowers blue petals, she watched as feferi settled down near one of the weaker-looking plants. She turned back to where the rest of their impromptu adventuring crew stood, the stem bowing as her weight shifted. 

“What is it?” Jake asked as she turned around. 

“It’s Fef!” I’m gonna go talk to her.” She called back to him as she slid back down to the dirt. 

“Fef? As in Feferi? The heiress?” Karkat asked nervously. Meeting the heiress of your entire planet when you had, at least, the chance to run was one thing. But he had some reservations about the situation to start, not to mention he couldn’t control anything in this state. 

Regardless, jade pushes her way through the tall grass in her direction. 

“Are you… going with her?” karkat asks before john can follow her.

“Yeah, why?” he responds.

“I just… i don't know about talking to her again.” he looks down, crossing his arms out of habit.

“Who? Feferi?”

“Yeah.” he answers. “I don't know if i can talk to her again just yet.”

“Oh. That’s alright. I’ll let jake know and he can tell jade, give me a minute.” he runs ahead to jake, leaving karkat where he stood, trying not to worry over something that he’d stop from happening anyway. 

A moment later he returns, a bit out of breath. “He said he’ll tell her. Where do you want to go?”

“I don’t know. Home?”

Even though he seemed tired and a bit miserable, the word home made John smile. He’d only been here a week and he’d started calling their shared house home.

“That works.” It’d be a long walk, but it gave them plenty of time to chat. And John didn’t mind that one bit.


	4. Sick

“Mmmmneh. Jooohnnn.” The hoarse voice drew him out of his sleep. As his eyes slowly draw open, the first thing he sees is a mess of dark hair, and two rounded horns almost touching his face.

“Yeah?” he answers, his voice not quite as rough as karkats, since he wasn’t sick.

“Stop stealing the fucking blankets.” 

Oh. He glanced down, and saw that he had indeed stolen the blankets right off of him. He had his hands wrapped up in john’s shirt, and his face buried in his chest. His legs were drawn up to keep his feet under the edge of the blanket still within reach. Pushing himself up on one elbow, john untwisted the corner of the blanket and threw it over both of them. 

Karkat instantly relaxed, loosening his grip on john's shirt and letting go of the tension in his hunched shoulders.  


Hesitantly, John settles his arms down again, wrapping around his shoulders and head. The only indication that karkat wasn’t completely unconscious was him giving the slightest nuzzle into his shirt.  


Trying and failing to hold back a smile, John lets himself drift off again.


	5. Pizza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat’s never had pizza (this is the vore chapter)

One of the main advantages of being able to alchemize things was instant pizza. It was still treated as a kind of treat, since it wasn’t easy to alchemize. After John decided to bring Karkat to Earth C, and finding out he’d never had actual pizza, he scheduled a pizza night at their place. He’d offered the others a place at the table, but so far no one had shown up. 

Being that he’d never had it before, it came as no surprise that karkat had no preference for pizza toppings, so john alchemized one with different toppings on each slice. 

John and jake had gotten into the habit of continuing their ‘adventures’ together, the most recent one having been earlier that day. As such, since Jade had run off somewhere without telling them exactly where or why, Jake had passed out on John's bed and John was still on the kitchen table. 

They’d alchemized the pizza in advance to make sure they’d got it right, and stuck it in the freezer to reheat later. Karkat knew well enough how to operate an oven, human or not, and took on the task of warming up the pizza. 

Soon enough the two were at the table, along with a beautifully fake pizza. John was cut off a small piece from the cheese slice, while karkat took the rest. Luckily it’d cooled down some since it came out of the oven, because as soon as karkat had the slice of pizza in his hands it was gone. This certainly didn’t go unnoticed by John. In part because he wanted more, and the slice was easily bigger than he was. 

“Hungry?” John asked. 

“God, yeah. I thought we were going to eat three hours ago.”

“I just wanted to make sure no one missed out if they came late.” He answered, standing up and wiping the pizza grease off onto his shorts. He walked to where the pizza lay in its box. The box was completely unnecessary, but Dave had insisted it was a crucial part of the pizza experience, and went through the trouble of alchemizing one for them. 

Climbing over the folded edge of the box proved to be a bit more difficult than initially thought. With a misplaced step he loses his balance, slipping and landing face first on a piece of pepperoni.

“Nice.” karkat joked, picking up the piece as john tried to pull himself out of the gooey cheese.

“You try being this tall, it’s not easy.” he remarked, finally drawing both arms out and trying uselessly to wipe the remnants off. He watched silently for a moment as karkat lifted the piece up, fangs sinking into it as he took a bite. The strings of warm cheese drew his attention back to his friend as he tried to shake the thought out of his head. 

“Are you going to let me down?” he asked, even though he could have jumped off earlier.

“Mmmm, nah.” karkat answered before taking another bite.

“Why not?”

“You said I had to try all the toppings, so I am.” he snarked, wiping his face off with his shirt sleeve.

“I’m not a pizza topping!”

“Wise words, spoken by someone currently sitting on top of a pizza.” with another bite he left john with nowhere else to go.

“This isn’t fair! I only got one slice and you got the rest!”

“Blame jade.” he shrugged the accusation off.

Licking his lips, he made a show of opening his mouth wider than necessary as he placed the remainder of the piece in his mouth, still forcing john to duck under his fangs. 

He kept john pinned to the roof of his mouth so he could swallow the piece without so much as chewing it. John tried pushing against the trolls tongue, even though he knew it wouldn’t do much. At his struggling he felt karkat… purring? Something close to purring anyway, sounding more like clicking or chirping than a cat purr.

Before he could comment on it he found himself pressed against the trolls teeth, his tongue prodding at him as he pushed it away. Karkat hummed contentedly and swallowed some of the saliva that’d accumulated. Even though he would never admit how fast his heart was beating, karkat could probably feel it. 

“Karkat!” He shouted, startled by the sudden movement of the trolls tongue forcing him closer to his throat. 

With a relieved sigh he swallowed the human, leaning back in his chair. He put a hand over his stomach, purring again at the fluttering sensation of John trying to keep himself upright. 

As soon as John felt the pressure subside he coughed, trying not to choke after being compressed so suddenly. He struggled to regain his balance in the slick chamber and had to brace most of his weight on the wall to stay standing. 

“Give me some warning next time!” He shouted up, even though it wouldn’t have mattered what direction he yelled in. 

“Next time? Who said there was going to be a next time?” Karkat asked in response, curiously pressing his hand in to see how John would react. 

“You know what I meant!” He yelled. “And stop that!”

After a moment he obliged, standing up and putting the remaining pizza in the fridge for later. With a hand still resting lightly on his abdomen he laid down on john's bed. Jake had settled into one of the pillows, and stirred at the motion of karkat laying down. 

“Karkat?” He asked drowsily, not moving from his position. The troll hummed in response. “Where’d John go?”

“I ate him.” He replied simply. 

“Oh. Okay.” Jake said, not really hearing or registering what was said as he cozied himself back up to keep sleeping. 

John settled in as well, putting his glasses in his pocket and laying down with karkat. It was plenty warm, albeit wet, but it was still comfortable. He could feel the trolls hand resting on him as they drifted off in unison.


End file.
